


Piercings & Rope

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Corset Piercing, Deepthroating, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nightmares, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony learned how to do piercings in college through slightly... unconventional means. He never expected that he'd find someone to share his weird kink with, least of all the guy who he had every reason to hate.





	Piercings & Rope

**Author's Note:**

> My god, this fucking fic. I don't know how this keeps happening but it just completely ran away from me until it was this 10k monster. I didn't even feel sure about writing this kink and now I have a new one. Great.  
Also, I kinda accidentally combined two prompt with this one, but I started out with the body modification thing so that's what I'll mention. I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 10: Body Modification/Decoration (+ Bondage)

So Tony had this thing.

It started in MIT when Howard had cut him off and insisted that Tony 'start working if he's just going to blow all his cash on whores'. Said whores had actually been pretty demanding girlfriends who, he could see that now, had been after his money rather than his body. But still, Tony was out on his ass and pretty talentless in all areas except building shit.

He moved into his garage for a while, trying to make ends meet, until he got with Cassie. She was older than him – a _lot_ older – and she taught him what it meant to make someone kneel, about ropes and silk and trust. From her he got his first request and to be honest it had made him queasy at first.

“Is that safe? I've never done it before.”

“It's easy,” she reassured him, pulling him in with a tie around his neck. “I'll guide you through it.”

And that was how Tony found himself holding his breath in nervous anticipation as he pushed a needle through Cassie's skin. She gasped as he threaded it through, clipping tiny barbells on each end, and he'd barely taken off the sterilized gloves before she was pulling him down to her pussy and made him make her scream.

He was anxious in the days after that, nervous to touch her nipple even though she'd just tug on it herself anyway, but it healed without any complications and it was only a week later that Cassie came home with another girl tucked under her arm and a smug smirk on her face.

“That's Mary,” she said and the girl waved shyly. “She wants her nipple pierced.”

That was how it started. Tony quickly gained a reputation around campus for his precision and steady hands and – sensing an opportunity – started charging for it. It wasn't much but it was enough to tide him over until Howard got over his snit, even after Cassie finally kicked him out. Tony kept doing it for most of his school career, learning how to pierce different body parts, how to clean and maintain his equipment, and even scraped together the money to buy a medical couch for his 'clients'. He spent years honing his skill until he was doing snake bites and prince alberts with the same ease a professional would.

He never forgot Cassie though. The way she'd squirmed for the needle and couldn't keep her hands off her healing piercings. Tony had researched that too, found mounds and mounds of literature on temporary piercings, on corsets and lace, and had spent more time jerking off to tiny pricks of blood than he wanted to admit.

And then his parents died. And Tony, orphaned at seventeen with a huge corporation breathing down his neck, suddenly had much bigger problems.

The Avengers came back. Tony had greeted them on the landing platform and let Steve give him the mandatory speech about new beginnings and forgiveness and what-the-fuck-ever. His smile had been just as forced as Tony's and the sight of it still made something inside Tony boil hot with anger and resentment. But he knew that this was for the best. They couldn't let personal matters divide the team in case of a crisis.

Still, he'd mostly kept to his workshop during these first few weeks while the rest of the team tiptoed around one another. He knew they'd done these bullshit team bonding exercises, trust falls and camping in the forest and Tony had noped out hard on all of that, practically begging Pepper for a business trip. He'd gotten his way eventually and spent some time in Nepal to oversee the installation of a retaining dam.

By the time he got back he could feel the difference in the atmosphere. It wasn't the way it used to be, not by a long shot, but he overheard Rhodey joking with Sam, saw Natasha help Wanda and Vision cook in the kitchen, ran into Clint making popcorn for team movie night.

It made his skin prickle uncomfortably. So he stayed away.

Rhodey tried, he really did, and Tony had to give him credit for that, but Tony just couldn't be there and throw a wrench in things when the team was finally finding some semblance of normal. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut and the last thing anyone – himself included – needed was another falling out between him and Steve. The last time it happened it had almost torn them apart.

Tony knew that Steve had tried to reach out to him many times and always extended the invitation when the team was doing stuff but Tony just – wasn't ready. It was stupid and spiteful and kind of childish but – He just couldn't. Not yet.

So Tony buried himself in work. He had breakfast in Belize and lunch in Rio. He developed a new software that could predict fluctuations in gamma radiation and sent it to the throwaway mail account that he knew Bruce still used sometimes. He made a robot that could flip pancakes so they made exactly six turns before they landed.

He didn't think about the other stuff.

His hands were wrist deep in the engine of his Corvette Stingray when FRIDAY alerted him to a visitor in the workshop. Tony frowned.

“Are they asking to come in?”

“They're already inside, boss.”

Tony turned in alarm, fiddling with his wristband as he scanned the – oh. His shoulders stiffened when he saw Barnes, standing near the door to the workshop and looking around with something like awe.

“Why'd you let him in?” Tony hissed and he could practically hear the smugness in FRIDAY's reply.

“He let himself in, Sir.”

Tony took a second to curse himself because apparently he'd forgotten to make FRIDAY program Barnes' bio-signature into the list of unwanted persons. Or Barnes had hacked his way in which was frankly terrifying. Honestly Tony had almost forgotten that Barnes was even in the tower because their first encounter on the landing platform had also been their last. Tony wasn't keen on changing that but it seemed like he had no choice.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked flatly, not in the mood to beat around the bush, and Barnes winced ever so slightly before he turned to Tony.

“I need your help.”

Well, at least he was straight to the point. “With what? You got your own army of mechanics for that thing, right?” he said wryly, pointing at the metal arm.

He knew because that was one of the conditions for Barnes' return. There was a gaggle of psychologists, technicians and scientists with the sole purpose of unscrambling the Winter Soldier's brain. He'd even gotten a new arm in the process, Tony noticed. Not that it made him look any less dangerous.

“No, it's, uh – It's about something else,” Barnes said and the stutter made him suddenly look a lot more human in Tony's eyes. He wasn't sure he liked it.

“And what's that?”

Barnes took a deep breath before he looked Tony straight in the eyes.

“I need you to pierce my ears.”

Tony stared at him long enough for Barnes' determined gaze to falter and drop back into nervous. A moment later Tony shook himself out of it, scoffing quietly.

“And what makes you think I know how to do that?”

Barnes hesitated for a moment before he spoke. “Rhodey said –“

“Okay,” Tony cut him off because it hurt unexpectedly, to hear Barnes call him _Rhodey_ like it was normal, like they were – Whatever. “Still. There are hundreds of piercers in New York. You telling me none of them wanted to take your money?”

Barnes looked off to the side, his jaw suddenly set in a firm line. “I can't go to a piercer.”

“Why not?” Tony asked and realized even as he asked it that it was a stupid question. “Okay, fine. What about your doctors? Or any of the other Avengers? Piercing an ear is not that hard.”

Barnes still refused to look directly at Tony as he answered. “I can't ask them.”

“Well, if you don't think you can fucking handle it why do you need to get them pierced so bad?” Tony asked irritatedly and Bucky winced.

“It's – I used to...” He took a deep breath. “I had piercings, before Hydra. But I look in the mirror now and –“ He shrugged uncomfortably. “I think if I had them again maybe I wouldn't feel so much like the Soldier.”

Tony eyed him quietly for moment before he asked “Why me?”

Barnes sighed heavily and his eyes suddenly looked miles away. “You don't know me,” he said quietly.

Tony waited for the punchline but after a second he realized that this was Barnes' reason. Tony didn't know him and therefore – what?

“What?” Tony asked and Barnes grimaced.

“It's easier.”

That still didn't make much sense but Tony was just about done with this conversation so he sighed and walked to the back of the workshop. When Barnes didn't follow he turned back to raise an eyebrow.

“You coming?”

It was almost funny how cautiously Barnes moved through the workshop, careful not to touch anything. His eyes widened when Tony pulled the old medical couch out of his storage compartment.

“Oh, um. I didn't expect you to – have the stuff here,” he said, his voice a little high pitched.

Tony cleared his throat, inexplicably embarrassed. “I did this a lot. In college.”

Barnes nodded and he looked very intrigued by the needles and sanitizer that Tony pulled out next. “Have you done it since?”

“Not really, no,” Tony admitted, giving Barnes a pointed look. “You still up for this?”

“Of course!” Barnes said and wow, he sounded almost a little eager there. Barnes seemed to realize it too because he flushed lightly as he averted his eyes and – fuck, Tony had to admit it made him seem almost approachable despite the whole confirmed murderer thing. Which, okay, he knew that wasn't Barnes' fault but – well.

It was still kind of hard to get over the fact that the man who had choked the life out of his mother was now living under his roof.

The tools clattered onto the bench with a little more force than he'd meant to and he tried not to feel a dark sense of satisfaction at the way it made Barnes jump. “Okay. Sit down.”

Barnes complied immediately, hopping up onto the bench as Tony disinfected his tools and donned sterilized gloves.

“You got a preference?” Tony asked, holding up a few sets of barbells and hoops and Barnes didn't hesitate before pointing at the square silver studs. Tony hummed, taking them out of their secure packaging before he disinfected them too.

“Okay. I'll mark the position first,” Tony said, getting a pen and leaning in close. He didn't realize how close until he heard Barnes' breathing hitch and looked over to find himself only inches from Barnes' face. Tony refused to feel intimidated by it – he'd done this a thousand times and it had never been weird, dammit – and drew a tiny dot on each of Barnes' earlobes. He grabbed a small mirror and held it up to Barnes' face.

“This okay?”

Barnes checked the position and nodded. Tony could see that he was kneading his hands in his lap but when Tony grabbed the needle he went very still.

“You know how this goes, right?” Tony asked and Barnes let out a breath as he nodded.

“Done it before,” he said and Tony hummed in acknowledgement, reaching for his forceps and positioning them on Barnes' ear to hold it in place. Barnes' breath was starting to come a little faster but that was normal if he was nervous and Tony wasn't really in the mood to make the effort to keep him calm.

“Deep breath,” he said and waited until Barnes breathed in before quickly pushing the needle through. Barnes grunted but Tony was already reaching for his scissors, cutting off the clear tube and pulling out the piercing needle.

“Almost done. Just need to thread it.”

Barnes nodded jerkily and Tony didn't hesitate to start pulling the tube through, sticking the stud in at the end and securing it on the other side. He leaned back to judge the position and nodded in satisfaction.

“Okay, one down. You ready for more?”

Barnes made a small noise and Tony glanced at him for a moment before doing a double take. Barnes' face was flushed completely red, his shoulders stiff with tension and hands clasped to the point where his knuckles stood out white against his skin. Tony frowned.

“You okay?”

“Fine,” Barnes gritted out and Tony doubted that but if Barnes thought he was good to keep going he wouldn't stop him. He readied the second needle, grabbing his forceps again and this time Barnes made a small noise when they touched his skin.

“Seriously, you okay? We can stop if you want.”

“It's fine,” Barnes said and he took carefully measured breaths, his face still red. Tony could see sweat beading on his forehead.

“You don't look –“

“Just do it!” Barnes snapped but it sounded more pleading than angry and Tony mentally shrugged, holding the needle up to Barnes' ear.

“Deep breath,” he said again and when Barnes obeyed shakily he pushed the needle through.

“Fuck...”

Tony's head snapped up at the quiet moan from Barnes because that –

That didn't sound even remotely like pain.

Barnes had a hand clasped over his mouth and his eyes were fixed on the wall, not looking anywhere near Tony. Tony couldn't help the way his eyes jumped to Barnes' crotch and – well.

Guess that explained why he couldn't ask the others for this.

When he looked up again Barnes was staring at him like a deer in the headlights, absolutely mortified, and Tony cleared his throat, moving to cut the tube in Barnes' ear. Barnes sighed shakily when the motion jostled the needle still in his ear and his shoulders hunched.

“I'm so–“

“I'll thread it through now,” Tony said and he was almost as surprised as Barnes at how husky his voice sounded. Barnes nodded with wide eyes and Tony made quick work of disinfecting the stud before he brought it up and started pushing it in –

And this time he got a proper moan, Barnes' eyes shutting tight and his thighs twitching on the bench and – fuck.

Tony hadn't felt like this in a long time, like Cassie was on her knees for him again and begging for him to push the needle _deeper, Tony, please_ –

He cleared his throat, stepping back to check the placement of both earrings to make sure it looked symmetrical. “Alright. All done.”

Barnes nodded shakily, his breathing still heavy and a very obvious tent in his pants, but he got up quickly without looking at Tony.

“Well, I'll just... clean this up,” Tony said awkwardly and Barnes nodded again, mumbling a small “Thanks” under his breath as he all but fled the workshop. Tony kept looking at the spot where Barnes had sat for a long time, trying to ignore the way his heart thrummed at the sight of Barnes' blood on the used needles.

It was only a matter of time before he saw Barnes again but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

They were flying over the Atlantic, just Steve, Natasha, Barnes and him, and Tony suspected that the only reason he was there was that Vision and Wanda were off in the Alps somewhere, Rhodey was visiting family and Sam had come down with the flu. So Tony was the only arial support available and they'd need it for recon. It was fine.

“Coming up on the base,” Natasha said, guiding the quinjet into a smooth dive. “No sign of a hostile takeover. We'll check inside.”

“Roger that,” Clint replied over the speakers where he was hopefully watching their progress on the monitors at the compound. “There's a nice big clearing about two miles to your right. Should take you like 20 minutes to the base on foot.”

“Or two by Ironman express,” Tony said, reaching for the button to open the hatch when Steve grabbed his wrist. He glared at him. “What?”

“We're going in together,” Steve insisted and Tony frowned.

“I can do some recon. Get eyes on the –“

“No,” Steve said firmly and Tony was just gearing up for a fight when he felt a presence at his shoulder.

“I'll go with him.”

Tony turned, surprised to find Barnes standing there. Steve's eyes softened when he looked at Barnes and Tony gritted his teeth.

“I don't know, Buck –“

“It makes sense,” Barnes insisted. “We can find a way in from the top and meet you guys in the middle.”

Steve visibly hesitated and it wasn't hard to figure out why. He probably expected Tony to drop Barnes from up high and claim it was an accident.

“Let's do it,” Natasha said and that seemed to be enough to convince Steve. It only served to fuel Tony's anger. Steve used to trust his call when it came to recon but apparently he'd lost that fucking privilege now.

“Let's go, Barnes,” Tony said gruffly as he shouldered past the soldier on his way to the hatch. Barnes fell into step easily, not bothering to grab a parachute on the way. Tony rolled his eyes. One as bad as the other.

They managed to land safely on the roof of the base, Tony gripping Barnes's metal arm tightly to arrest his fall.

“You're fucking insane,” he said and Barnes grinned almost proudly. Tony shook his head and made short work of the lock on the vault door they'd use as an entry point as FRIDAY scanned the structure beneath them.

“I can't detect any life forms on the upper levels, boss.”

“Great,” Tony said. “Guess we'll be having a private party, Barnes.”

Barnes responded by cocking his gun and they snuck in quietly, closing the hatch behind them. It took barely any time for Tony to locate the control rooms, waving Barnes forward when FRIDAY suddenly flashed a warning.

“Six men. Five of them armed. The other one's probably our guy,” Tony relayed to Barnes who nodded silently. Tony held up a hand, counting down from five before he kicked the door open and immediately opened fire. Three of them went down easily from his repulsor blasts and Tony could hear muffled grunts to his left where Barnes had already dropped the other two. 

Tony had to take a moment to process the sight in front of him, fighting down his nausea at the slabs of clearly human flesh, on the disemboweled corpses and the huge pots cooking on the industrial stove. Organs were sorted and packaged in airtight plastic cases and the _stench,_ Jesus Christ. Tony could smell the blood even through his suit's filters.

His eyes fell on the scientist in the middle of the room who looked like he was a second away from shitting his pants.

“What –“ was all the scientist got out before Tony was on him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him onto the only free metal table in the middle of the room.

“Who's your supplier?” Tony snapped and the scientist squeaked in fear but even though his lips trembled he kept his mouth shut. “Who's getting you these corpses?”

The man shook his head and Tony leaned even further into his space, chuckling at the way the scientist gulped.

“You want me to make you sing?” Tony growled, almost seductively. “Because I will. And I'll _enjoy_ it.”

The scientist still said nothing so Tony grabbed him by the lab coat and threw him unceremoniously onto the floor. Before the man could squirm away Tony stepped on his crotch, pressing down just enough to make him whimper in terror.

“I'll ask again. Who's your supplier?” The man shook his head frantically and Tony leaned forward, increasing the pressure until the man screamed.

“Can't remember? You'll remember well enough when I crush your pathetic little dick into mush –“

The sudden choked noise from beside him made him look up and he found Barnes staring at him with – god, his eyes looked _black_ with how much they were blown, glossed over in a way Tony was intimately familiar with and Tony could feel his own blood heat up in response –

This was not the time.

“Barnes!” Tony snapped and it seemed to bring Barnes back from whatever headspace he'd just fallen into. “There could be more. Secure the perimeter.”

Barnes looked torn for a second before his face went blank and he nodded, leaving the room with brisk strides. Tony looked back down at the scientist under his boot and grinned at the terrified look on his face.

“Back to you, gorgeous.”

The look on Barnes' face wouldn't leave his mind.

He was hammering out some dents in his chest plate and the work was repetitive enough to allow his mind to wander. Photographic memory was so fucking annoying in moments like this, when he could perfectly recall the hazy look in Barnes' eyes, the way he'd teetered on the edge of going under just by watching Tony intimidate someone else –

It was seriously hot and Tony hated it, because that was his parents' murderer, the man who had tried to tear out his arc reactor, and that was just fucking _wrong –_

But what bothered him more than anything was that knowing all of that didn't do anything to tamper his desire.

He remembered pushing the needle through Barnes' ear too, the way his breathing had hitched so beautifully, his back arching at the pain even though Tony knew the serum would have healed it within minutes –

Tony threw down the hammer to put his head in his hands. He was fucking losing it.

“Boss?”

Tony lifted his head just enough to rub a hand over his face. “What's up, Fry?”

“Captain Rogers asked for you.”

He frowned. “Why?”

“He says it's urgent.”

Tony sighed, pushing off his chair and waving a hand to turn off his holographic displays. “Lock it all down, Fry.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

Tony made his way to the common room as per FRIDAY's directions and stepped out to find Steve pacing in tight circles, a pinched look on his face. When he saw Tony he immediately rushed over.

“Hey, Tony. Thanks for coming.”

“What do you need?” he asked bluntly and Steve looked almost a little sad before he shook his head and soldiered on.

“Bucky had a manic episode.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I thought he was cleared for duty.”

“He is.” When Tony just kept staring at him Steve sighed heavily. “I think he had a nightmare. He asked for you.”

Tony didn't quite manage to hide his shock at that. “For me? Why?”

“He wouldn't say,” Steve admitted with that same pinched look from before. “He's not really... responsive. Right now.”

“Okay,” Tony said skeptically and mentally kissed his sanity goodbye before nodding. “Fine. Where is he?”

Barnes' room turned out to be right next to Steve's which made sense, Tony supposed. He stepped inside with a bit of trepidation, feeling like a trespasser.

“Barnes? You in here?”

He could hear breathing from behind the couch and slowly walked into the room, Steve still hot on his heels. They both paused when they saw Barnes, curled up on the floor with his head between his knees.

“Bucky,” Steve said softly, crouching down and stretching out a hand before he seemed to think better of it and pulled back to a safe distance. “Tony's here. He can help you.”

A shudder went through Barnes and he blearily blinked his eyes open.

“Tony?” he asked thinly and Tony sucked in a breath because he recognized that look, the way he couldn't seem to focus on anything, like he was doped up but not quite –

“You need to leave,” Tony said firmly and Steve bristled.

“I won't –“

“Steve,” Tony pressed and maybe it was the fact that he actually used his first name for the first time since – _since_ but Steve actually shut up and nodded briskly before he got up and left the room, pausing in the door.

“I'll be right outside. Just... shout if you need anything.”

Tony nodded and Steve pulled the door shut, leaving them to it. For a second Tony closed his eyes and gathered himself before straightening his shoulders.

“Barnes, you're dropping hard. I'm here to bring you back up until you're safe again. Nod if you understand.”

It took a long moment for Barnes to process his words but eventually he gave a tiny nod. Tony sighed in relief. At least he wasn't completely catatonic.

“Is it okay if I touch you?”

The pause was longer this time but when Barnes nodded Tony didn't hesitate to press both of his hands to Barnes' back and rub them in soothing circles. At first Barnes stiffened almost painfully before he relaxed all at once, practically melting into the floor. Tony hummed.

“That's good. You're doing great, Barnes. So good for me.”

Barnes' breathing hitched and Tony could see tears gathering in his eyes. Tony wiped them away as gently as he could, mumbling quiet reassurances under his breath.

“Do you think you can sit up? It's okay if you can't.”

Barnes nodded and Tony helped him right himself against the back of the couch.

“I'm going to sit behind you now, just to hold you, nothing more. Is that okay?”

Barnes' lips twitched before he nodded again and Tony squeezed in behind him until Barnes was sitting between his spread legs. He pulled the other man into his chest and settled against the couch, rubbing slow circles into Barnes' tense chest and stomach. Barnes slumped down in his hold but the tension in his shoulders never disappeared. Tony started humming a soft song under his breath and Barnes made a hurt noise before he suddenly spoke, his voice so filled with pain that it made Tony's heart clench.

“I did a bad thing.”

_I'm sure you did, _Tony thought uncharitably and then wanted to punch himself. Here was a guy in seriously bad subdrop and he was projecting anger onto him. He should know better.

Tony very purposefully relaxed all of his muscles to convey that he meant Barnes no harm and started running a hand through the long strands of his hair.

“That doesn't make you bad, Barnes.”

“But I am,” Barnes choked out and Tony could feel him start to tremble again. “I'm bad, I'm so bad –“

“You're not,” Tony said firmly, pressing a kiss to Barnes' head before he could talk himself out of it. “You're doing so good for me, Barnes, such a good boy.”

Barnes sobbed, twisting in Tony's arms and Tony let him turn over until Barnes was clutching at him almost desperately, his face buried in Tony's chest. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but I was bad, I –“

“Doing bad things doesn't make you bad, Barnes,” Tony said soothingly. “Besides, they made you do it. You did nothing wrong. You're doing so well, asking for help like you did. I'm so proud of you.”

Barnes seemed to relax in increments, his chest still hitching with sobs even though Tony couldn't see any tears. He ran a hand through Barnes' hair, the other holding him tight around the shoulders to hopefully ground him a little.

“Would you –“ Barnes cut himself off and Tony hummed softly.

“What do you want, Barnes? You're doing so good, you deserve good things.”

Barnes shuddered and seemed to steel his resolve. When he looked up his eyes were already a little clearer than before and Tony felt relief settle in his chest.

“Could you... call me Bucky? Please?”

Tony stiffened and he could see thinly veiled panic in Barnes' eyes. “Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't –“

“No, it's okay.” Tony consciously relaxed, giving Barn– Bucky a purposely soft smile. “I can do that.”

Bucky calmed down somewhat but he still looked anxious so Tony rubbed a soothing hand over his shoulder and sighed.

“It's really okay, Bucky. You did nothing wrong. Okay?”

Bucky's eyes widened before a dopey smile stretched over his face. It made Tony's stomach do somersaults which – fuck. Oh fuck.

Tony_ liked_ Bucky like this. Liked that it was _him_ that Bucky had called for help and no one else, liked that Bucky seemed to trust him on some instinctive level to let him see him at his most vulnerable –

God fucking dammit.

“Tony?” Bucky asked uncertainly and Tony shushed him, pulling him back down against his chest, but his heart raced when he finally realized why he couldn't get Bucky out of his head. God, he was an _idiot_.

“It's okay, Bucky. Try to sleep a bit, okay? For me.”

When Bucky woke up hours later, still tangled up in Tony's arms and his eyes distinctly lacking any sort of hazy edge, Bucky wouldn't even look at him. Tony struggled to his feet with a groan, his limbs protesting the way they'd been locked into position for hours. He was getting too old for this shit.

Bucky had already disappeared into the shower so Tony sat on the couch, stretching out his sore back and contemplating what to say. Bucky was clearly embarrassed by what happened and Tony really wasn't the best at reassuring people as past experience had proven. Pepper could probably write essays about it.

So instead Tony went to the adjoined kitchen and started looking for a pan. He didn't really cook much anymore but during his time in college he'd had to learn how to at least keep himself alive. Eating out or ordering in got too expensive over time.

One thing he knew was that he made a killer omelet so Tony started cracking eggs into a small bowl and was just sprinkling some finely cubed bell peppers into the pan when Bucky emerged, freshly showered and clearly surprised to find Tony still there.

“Breakfast,” Tony said as if that wasn't clear and Bucky nodded, eyes squinted just a little suspiciously as he sat at the table and proceeded to watch Tony cooking in silence.

It was beyond awkward and Tony was just glad that he had something to keep his hands occupied. When he finally set the plates down in front of them the tension was so thick that Tony could practically taste it on his tongue. He cleared his throat and pointedly picked up his cutlery to prompt Bucky to start eating. Bucky just kept staring at him.

“Dig in,” Tony said, looking at him expectantly, and Bucky sighed as he obeyed. After the first bite he made a surprised noise, looking at his plate with wide eyes.

“Wow, that's – really good.”

“I know,” Tony said smugly and watched as Bucky demolished the rest of the omelet. It made something deep in his chest purr with satisfaction, the knowledge that he was providing for –

Tony shook his head in annoyance. No. He and Bucky weren't a thing.

“Thank you,” Bucky said suddenly and Tony looked up at him even though Bucky kept his eyes on his plate. “For what you did. You didn't have to do that.”

Tony frowned. “What was I supposed to do? Just leave you there to drop?”

Bucky winced. “I'm sorry.”

Ah, shit. “No, it wasn't your fault,” Tony said quickly and Bucky grimaced at that. “Can I ask what – I mean, why did you drop like that?”

Bucky shrugged uncomfortably. “Nightmare.”

“Does this happen often?” Tony asked and relaxed a little when Bucky shook his head.

“No. This was the first time I – well.”

“Okay,” Tony said, folding his hands under his chin. “Any idea why?”

Bucky's shoulders drew up defensively and he averted his eyes. “It – well. I might have...” Then he shook his head. “You don't need to know this.”

“Um, yeah, I kinda do.” Bucky grimaced again and Tony raised an eyebrow. “Look, if this happens again I need to know what to do, okay?”

“You did fine,” Bucky said evasively but when Tony just kept staring at him he sighed in defeat, rubbing a hand over his face. “Okay, I... I might have scened... a little. Before going to sleep.”

Tony could feel his eyebrows go up to his hairline. “_Scened?_ With who?”

“No one, just –“ Bucky gestured at himself with a wry smile. “Me.” Tony was sure he was gaping rather unattractively and Bucky squirmed uncomfortable under the scrutiny. “I used to – I mean, way back when, before Hydra –“

“Are you out of your fucking _mind?”_ Bucky twitched at Tony's sudden outburst but Tony was too angry to noice. “You can't – That's so fucking dangerous! What did you even do, tie yourself up?” Bucky looked away guiltily and Tony just about lost it. “You fucking _idiot!_ You can cut off circulation to your limbs with that shit! Do you want to lose your other arm too?”

Bucky's hands clenched into fists. “I've been doing it for years!” he snapped indignantly. “I know what works and what doesn't! And are you seriously telling me that FRIDAY wouldn't have alerted someone if I was in actual danger?”

Tony opened his mouth to argue but couldn't find the words. He huffed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. “Don't do it anymore.”

Bucky bristled. “You don't get to tell me what to do with my sex life, Stark.”

And that – Tony should've drawn the conclusion but for some reason he hadn't and now there was an image in his head of Bucky with his hands bound to his headboard, writhing on the bed with a vibrator up his ass and moaning as he came completely untouched –

“I could do better,” he said without thinking and it wasn't until the room fell completely silent that he realized what exactly he had just said.

“What?” Bucky asked and his voice broke on the word, his eyes wide where they were fixed on Tony's. And Tony had no answer to that, he hadn't even thought –

Fuck, but now that he _was_ thinking it...

“I could do better,” he repeated, putting a firm edge behind the words, and the immediate reaction it prompted from Bucky – the way his shoulders unconsciously stiffened – was immensely gratifying. “I could truss you up with silk ribbons, knees to your chest and arms behind your back. Tie you to the ceiling and leave you hanging there until I want to use you. I could –“ Tony swallowed heavily. “I could spread you open with a bar, legs over your head and just make you take it until your back gives out. Red rope maybe, knots all the way down your chest so I can get a good grip when I fuck you.”

Bucky was barely breathing and Tony thought back to that day in the workshop and the look on his face when he'd seen the needles –

“Maybe I'll stick metal hoops through your nipples and tie them to the ceiling so you'll stay on your tiptoes while I play with your cock –“

He was cut off by the sound of Bucky's fork breaking in his hand and they both looked down to see it sticking out of Bucky's clenched fist. Blood trickled down his fingers and Tony jolted, standing up quickly.

“Shit. Let me –“

“No,” Bucky said, hurried and somewhat embarrassed as he quickly picked the metal out of his palm with a small wince. “No, it's – It's fine.” Then he looked up and Tony found himself arrested by that gaze, by the almost vulnerable want on Bucky's face. “So you, um. Did you mean it?”

Tony gulped but he nodded, feeling stripped bare to his bones as Bucky looked at him for a couple seconds before nodding jerkily.

“Okay, I – okay.”

“Okay?” Tony asked and Bucky just kept nodding, pushing to his feet and running a hand through his still wet hair. Tony tried very hard not to stare at the obvious bulge in Bucky's pants. He had one of his own anyway.

“Tonight?” Bucky asked curtly and Tony's mind was spinning with the possibilities. He almost laughed at the absurdity of this whole situation but decided to simply give Bucky a firm nod.

“Come to the workshop at eight. I'll set up the scene.” Then he shuffled his feet. “Is there anything you, uh. You know, don't want?”

Bucky thought about it for a second before he said “I can't have anything over my mouth. Or my head in general. Like bags or – masks, that – yeah.”

“You need to be able to speak,” Tony clarified and Bucky nodded, looking a bit relieved. “Okay, I can do that. Anything else?”

Bucky looked uncertain for a second before he straightened his shoulders, an endearingly determined frown on his face. “I like pain. So... don't go easy on me.”

God. Tony swallowed heavily. “Got it.”

Bucky gave him one last curt nod before gesturing towards the door. “I'm gonna go for a run, so, uh –“

“Right,” Tony said, making his way out the door as fast as possible. “See you later.”

He caught a small smile on Bucky's face as he closed the door and leaned against it for a moment to gather his thoughts. Jesus fuck, he never would've thought that he would get the chance to do this again, plan a scene and play a role – and god, the way Bucky submitted so easily for him, like Tony was worthy of that kind of trust –

He shook his head to try and clear it before stomping towards the elevator, a clear purpose to his steps now. He had a lot of preparing to do.

Tony decided against the full suit but his shirt was impeccably white, rolled up at the sleeves and neatly tucked into his black suit pants. He'd chosen a sleek, black tie to complete the look, slicking his hair back and polishing the silver buckle of his belt.

He looked expensive. Exactly what he was going for.

When FRIDAY announced Bucky's arrival he didn't turn immediately, just enjoying the sensation of being watched for a couple seconds before he gave Bucky his attention.

“There you are. Come in.”

Bucky did, walking towards Tony with careful steps, his eyes already alight with anticipation. Tony nodded his head over to the medical bench that he'd put up in the middle of the room.

“I want you over there, naked, hands on your thighs. You have thirty seconds.”

He turned pointedly away as Bucky scrambled over to the bench, shedding clothes as he went. FRIDAY helpfully displayed a timer on the monitor in front of him and when thirty seconds had passed Tony walked over to where Bucky was sitting with his head down.

“Good boy,” he said and Bucky shivered but didn't look up. Tony reached out to tilt his chin up with a soft touch. He could've sworn he felt electricity spark when their eyes met. “What's your safeword?”

“Oxford,” Bucky said without hesitation and only shrugged when Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Alright. You say that word at any point and I will stop whatever I'm doing. It doesn't mean the scene will end immediately, just that we'll talk about whatever is wrong and try to fix it. If you really need out of the scene you can tell me then and I'll let you up. Are you okay with that?”

Bucky nodded and Tony smiled, petting Bucky's cheek.

“Good boy,” he said and Bucky's eyes gleamed at that. Tony had to turn away for a second to regain his composure.

He walked over to a small table where he had laid out an assortment of items for the evening, picking up the gloves and holding them out. Bucky sucked in a breath but didn't say anything, his fingers twitching where he still had them on his thighs.

“I want you to give me permission for the things I want to do to you tonight,” Tony said seriously. “Once we figure out what you like I can take more liberties but for now I'm going to tell you what to expect and ask your opinion. You're going to nod or shake your head to tell me if you want it or not. Do you understand?”

Bucky nodded, his eyes bright with arousal already. Tony grabbed the gloves tighter.

“I want to put needles in your body. Are you okay with that?”

Bucky's nostrils flared and he made a small noise before nodding eagerly.

“I will put rings through your skin and bind them together with ribbons. It will hurt because they'll pull your skin taut. Are you okay with that?”

This time Tony wouldn't even have needed the nod. Bucky's body was doing all the talking for him, his cock already gorgeously flushed, lying thick and hot against his thigh.

“I'm going to take this,” Tony said, picking up a flogger and running the leather straps through his fingers. “And beat your pierced skin. I won't be gentle. If I feel like it I'm going to try and flog the piercings off you. Are you okay with that?”

Bucky's fingers clenched on his thighs as his cock gave a twitch and hardened even further. He nodded furiously.

Tony gave a nod of his own before taking a deep breath and picking up the last item, twirling it between his fingers.

“I want to bind your cock and balls,” he said, caressing the length of red rope almost lovingly. “I want to make sure you don't come until I say so. I want to tie your arms to the ceiling and put a rope around your neck so I can pull your pretty mouth to wherever I need it to be. Are you okay with that?”

Bucky let out a shuddering breath as he nodded, his eyes burning like fire on Tony's skin. Tony nodded, setting down the rope to walk back over to Bucky, grab Bucky's face and kiss him. Bucky gasped into it but he opened up beautifully under Tony's tongue, tilting his head back readily into his grip. He kept his hands at his sides, just like Tony said, and Tony felt that familiar rush down his spine, the surge of power and control that made him feel settled in his bones like nothing else did, calming his heartbeat and clearing his mind. He pulled back slowly, holding Bucky back by the hair when he tried to chase after his mouth.

“That one was a freebie,” Tony murmured only inches from his lips. “You want more, you're gonna have to work for it.”

Bucky shivered almost violently and Tony pulled away, not sparing a glance at Bucky as he picked up the gloves again, putting them on and disinfecting them just to be sure. He picked up the first set of temporary piercings, small loops with a sharp tip that he would secure with a small stud. Tony held them up so Bucky could see as he walked around the bench and settled in behind Bucky without touching him. He could see the tension in Bucky's shoulders as he rustled around, spraying disinfectant on everything, including Bucky's back, before plucking the first ring out of the box.

“I'll start now.”

Bucky took a shaky breath and nodded, jolting a little when Tony pressed a finger into the side of his neck before holding the sharp point of the needle up against it.

“Deep breath,” he said, his voice a little dry, and Bucky obeyed, his breath hitching in his throat when Tony pushed the needle through and secured it with the stud. Bucky was panting already, tiny tremors running through him as he tilted his head forward, groaning when it pulled the skin around the piercing tight. Tony clucked his tongue, grabbing Bucky's hair and pulling him back upright roughly enough to make him gasp.

“Stay still.”

Tony worked in silence after that, pressing his finger against every spot he pierced before he pushed the rings through, careful to space them evenly as he made his way down Bucky's back, drawing a line from the side of Bucky's neck to his hipbone. By the time he reached the last ring Bucky was visibly shaking, barely able to keep still enough for Tony to keep going.

“You want something, Bucky?” Tony asked casually and Bucky gasped out a moan, his fingers trembling where he was clenching his thighs with white knuckles as every breath pulled the skin around the piercing taut.

“Can I please come?” Bucky asked desperately and oh, Tony liked when he said please, he liked that a lot. Tony chuckled darkly, putting a hand on Bucky's neck, framing the piercing there with his fingers and _squeezed_. Bucky yelped, hips hitching up so hard he almost lost contact with the bench, his muscles tightening so much it looked close to painful.

“Oh god, of fuck, I'm gonna –“

“No,” Tony said harshly, not loosening his grip in the slightest, and Bucky groaned in desperate pleasure. “You're not going to come until I'm done with you.”

“I can't –“ Bucky whined and Tony tightened his grip, making Bucky's moan raise in pitch. “Ah! Oh fuck, I'm serious, I'm gonna come, please –“

“You think you deserve to come already?” Tony asked roughly, fitting his mouth to the ring on Bucky's shoulder blade and sucking it into his mouth. Bucky jolted so hard that it dislodged him and Tony made a displeased sound, slapping Bucky's thigh. “I told you to hold still.”

“I can't, I can't, I can't –“ Bucky babbled, head thrown back enough that Tony could see his face twisted in agony, eyes tightly shut, and Tony couldn't resist, he had to lean forward and put his mouth on Bucky's earlobe, licking over that first piercing that started it all –

And Bucky came with a shout, fingers digging into his own thighs as his cock jumped, completely untouched, and pulsed thick lines of come onto the bench and the floor in front of him. Bucky panted like a racehorse, his chest expanding rapidly even as it made him squirm, arching his back to take the pressure off the piercings. Tony didn't give him the time to come down, grabbing Bucky's hair instead so he could tug him around enough to give him an angry look.

“What did I tell you?”

Bucky's eyes were glassy but the question still seemed to get through because he swallowed heavily before saying “Not to come” as if it hurt him to say it.

“And what did you do?”

Bucky winced, giving him a pitiful look. “I –”

“You came anyway,” Tony cut him off and Bucky looked so heartbroken that Tony sighed and let go of him. “This was your first and only strike. If you disobey me again there will be consequences. Are we clear?”

Bucky nodded frantically, grunting when Tony roughly turned him back around.

“Now hold still. And don't you dare come again before I tell you to.”

“I won't,” Bucky said quietly and Tony gave him a moment to catch his breath as he reorganized his tools that had gotten all jumbled up when Bucky thrashed through his orgasm. He disinfected them again for good measure before tapping a finger to the other side of Bucky neck. “Deep breath.”

He worked his way down Bucky back without another incident. Halfway through Bucky had started squirming ever so slightly again but Tony could tell he was trying hard not to let himself get pulled too far into the sensations this time so he let it slide. When he was finished he stood up off the bench, looking at Bucky's back with a critical eye to check for symmetry. It was perfect.

“All done,” he said and Bucky let out a tightly controlled breath, still sitting ramrod straight. Tony walked around the bench until he was standing right in front of Bucky and held his gloved hand up to Bucky's mouth. “Take it off.”

Bucky leaned forward and Tony could see the way his eyes wanted to roll back into his head when the motion pulled on his piercings but he kept his eyes fixed on Tony as he bit down on the latex and pulled it off, one finger at a time. Tony pulled his hand away and took the glove out of Bucky's mouth before he offered the other one. He could feel Bucky's tongue slide wetly around the tip of his thumb when he had trouble getting the latex into his mouth and felt his cock twitch in his suit pants. He was hard enough to pound nails but he wasn't going to do anything about that yet, taking his glove back when Bucky finally got it off and patting his head.

“You're doing great, Bucky,” he said and felt his heart melt a little when Bucky turned into his touch, nuzzling his palm. Tony's hand twitched and when their eyes met it felt like a shock to his spine, a tingle of pure energy. God, this man would be the death of him.

Tony pulled away to put his gloves down on the table and picked up a long line of thin, red rope. He let it glide through his fingers as he walked towards Bucky, enjoying the way Bucky's eyes were stuck on his hands as he did.

“Arms out.”

Bucky obeyed, gasping at the pull when his back muscles shifted. Tony guided him until his hands each touched the elbow of the other arm, forming a neat square, then tugged his arms up over his head. 

“Keep them there,” he said roughly as he got up on the bench, threading the rope through the ring that was dangling from the ceiling – it had taken him about half an hour to get that stupid thing up there – before he straightened it out and looped it around the middle of Bucky's arms, securing it with a tight knot. Then he worked his way up his right arm, twisting the rope into a complicated pattern that looked like diamonds on Bucky's skin. Bucky held perfectly still throughout the whole process as Tony did his other arm and then tied the two ends of the rope together before he climbed back down.

He grabbed another, much shorter length of rope, looping it around Bucky's neck and leaving just enough room for him to breathe as he tied a knot right in front of his Adam's apple. Then he twisted the ends together into a nice handhold and tied it off with a flourish.

“Your leash,” he said cheerfully and tugged at it just enough to jostle Bucky's head. Bucky looked at him with so much heat that Tony couldn't suppress an almost mean smirk. “It'll come in handy later.”

Bucky jerked when Tony suddenly grabbed hold of his cock but Tony kept his touch as light as possible as he lifted Bucky's balls and looped his last rope around the base of his sack. Bucky's breathing got heavier and heavier and by the time Tony had tied the final knot around his cock he was panting as if he'd run a marathon. He groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure when Tony tugged the ends of the rope down to the floor where he tied them around the steel structure of the bench so it put just enough strain on Bucky's cock to not cut off his blood flow.

“This should make things easier for you,” Tony said conversationally, flicking his thumb over the head of Bucky's dick just to watch him twitch. “Do you think you could come like this?”

Bucky sighed shakily, twisting his hips back and forth for a second before he tentatively shook his head. “I – I don't think so.”

Tony hummed, reaching down to give Bucky one tight stroke, just one, before he pulled away, watching as Bucky tried to chase the feeling, humping up into nothing and groaning in frustration.

“Let's test that theory, huh?”

Tony walked around the bench, picking up a red length of ribbon and straightening it out. Then he grabbed the piercing on Bucky's neck to hold it still and thread the ribbon through the tiny hoop. Bucky moaned quietly but didn't otherwise move.

“Good boy, keep holding still,” Tony murmured and Bucky shivered. Tony threaded the ribbon through the piercing opposite the first and pulled until both ends were equal in length. Bucky had gone stiff with tension, jumping when Tony touched him again. “Let's begin, shall we?”

Tony looped the ribbon through the piercings in a criss-cross pattern, mimicking the way he would tie a corset and pulling the skin as tightly as he dared. Bucky was moaning on every other breath, his head falling forward and jerking back as if he couldn't decide whether to embrace the pain or get away. Tony mostly ignored him as he finished his work, tying a nice bow at the end before he leaned back to admire his handiwork.

The red contrasted beautifully with Bucky's skin tone and the black strands of his hair that fell onto his shoulders. Tony slowly walked around him, taking in his heaving chest and his caged erection, the way his balls were already a deep red.

“You look gorgeous,” he said reverently and Bucky's eyes opened to look at him through the thick haze of what Tony clearly recognized as subspace. He must've fallen into it while Tony finished the corset. “Oh, honey. You're so good for me.”

Bucky's lips stretched in a dorky smile and Tony couldn't resist running a hand through his hair.

“You're so good,” he repeated, leaning down to speak right into Bucky's pierced ear. “But I'm not done with you yet, gorgeous.”

He pulled away, retrieving the flogger from the table and traced the leather strands loosely over Bucky's chest. Bucky leaned into the touch as much as he could, his shoulders trembling, and Tony pulled the flogger back only to bring it down hard.

Bucky's eyes opened wide and he gasped in surprise rather than pain but when Tony flogged him again, harder this time, his face twisted in pain for a second before his mouth dropped open in pleasure.

“Oh,” he said quietly and when Tony hit him again he moaned for it, jerking in his bonds and shouting when the motion pulled his balls taut. “Fuck!”

“You like that, huh?” Tony asked rhetorically, hitting him harder and watching as the flogger left red welts on Bucky's skin that faded almost as quickly as they came. “Too bad this isn't about what you want. This is about what I want. And you're just gonna have to take it.”

Bucky whimpered as Tony briskly walked around the bench to get at Bucky's back, pulling the flogger taut in his hand before snapping it down on top of the corset. Bucky choked on air, his back arching so hard that it jostled the whole bench.

“Oh my god!” he groaned high in his throat when Tony struck him again. Over his shoulder Tony saw that Bucky was dripping precome, his cock swelling even more and pushing against the rope. “Fuck!”

“Yeah, you keep moaning like that and I might just let you come,” Tony said and Bucky's hips jerked up hard as he moaned loudly. “Come on, I can't hear you,” Tony shouted and Bucky screamed on the next strike, drifting off into gasping moans and a litany of 'Please please please' that went straight to Tony's cock.

Tony kept going, coaxing more and more sounds from Bucky as he hit him harder than he would've usually dared, but Bucky seemed to love it, all but drooling incoherently by the time Tony finally took a break.

“You look so pretty like this,” Tony said, dropping the flogger and dragging his nails down Bucky's spine, fingers catching on the ribbons and making Bucky shout wordlessly as he tried to jerk away even as his cock jumped at the sensation. “I think I'll get some use out of you yet.”

Bucky groaned and Tony stepped up onto the bench, standing over Bucky and opening his fly to fish his cock out of his pants. He moaned when Bucky opened his mouth wide without prompting, sticking his tongue out in anticipation. “Fuck. You want it?”

Bucky nodded furiously and Tony tapped the head of his cock against Bucky's lips.

“If you want me to stop, tap my leg three times.”

Bucky's eyes cleared just a little as he nodded frantically.

“Show me that you understand.”

He felt Bucky's thigh knock against his ankle three times and hummed.

“Good boy.”

Bucky whined, mouth still opened wide and Tony couldn't resist tracing the shape with his cock.

“Beg for it.”

“Please, fuck, let me have your cock, please,” Bucky gasped immediately and Tony had to grip the base of his cock to keep control of the situation.

“Fuck, you're so pretty when you beg.”

“Please,” Bucky whined, his eyes huge as he pleaded with Tony, squirming against his bonds. “Oh god, please, I wanna suck it –“

Tony gave in, pushing his cock between Bucky's lips and moaning when he felt Bucky's tongue swirl around the head. “Fuck, keep doing that. Such a good boy –“

He was way too close already but at that moment he couldn't care less, fucking into Bucky's mouth with as much force as he dared. Bucky choked on it for a second and Tony pulled back just enough to let him breathe before fucking back in, his balls already feeling heavy and sensitive.

“You want me to come in your mouth?” Tony asked breathlessly and Bucky nodded, moaning around his cock as he sucked him even harder. “Fuck, that's right. You want it, you work for it.”

Bucky groaned in agreement, his arms twisting in the bonds as he tried to get even closer and Tony grabbed him by the rope he'd fastened around his neck earlier, pulling him in and holding tight. Bucky choked and Tony held him down for a couple seconds before loosening his grip on the rope, letting him suck down air desperately. Then he did it again.

He could feel his orgasm creep up on him and decided on a whim to pull out and tilt Bucky's head up as he jerked himself off hard and fast.

“Stay right there,” Tony gasped and Bucky did, watching Tony with blown eyes. “Open your mouth.”

Bucky obeyed immediately and the sight of his tongue darting out to lick his lips was what did Tony in as he came hard, painting Bucky's face with ropes of come. Bucky just took it, keeping his mouth open even when Tony's come streaked his tongue and made him swallow reflexively. Tony slumped where he stood, feeling boneless and sated and it wasn't until he felt Bucky squirm in his hold that he remembered that oh yeah, he still had a job to finish.

“Good boy,” he rasped and Bucky made a soft noise, his eyes wide open in need. “You did so well for me Bucky. I think you deserve a reward.”

Tony leaned down to press a kiss against Bucky's wide open mouth and Bucky jolted forward, desperately sucking on Tony's tongue.

He whined when Tony finally pulled away. “Please, oh my god, Tony, can I please come now?”

Tony hummed, climbing down from the bench and looking at Bucky's cock consideringly. It was such a deep red that it looked almost purple, swollen and probably sensitive as fuck. Tony ran one finger down the length of it and Bucky shouted, his back arching hard as he tried to fuck forward into the touch.

“Please,” he sobbed pitifully and Tony shushed him, untying the rope with a few quick tugs of his hand. Tears were streaming down Bucky's face and Tony leaned up to kiss them away.

“It hurts,” Bucky whimpered and Tony couldn't resist pressing a kiss to his mouth too, his chest thrumming with satisfaction when Bucky responded like he was starving for it, licking deep into Tony's mouth.

“Let's make you come, shall we?” Tony said casually and Bucky sobbed.

“Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you –“

The first real touch to his cock made Bucky cry out so loudly that Tony was sure the whole tower must've heard it. Bucky groaned with every stroke, getting louder and louder as he thrust up into Tony's fist –

But when he came he was silent, mouth wide open and his whole body convulsing almost violently.

“Ooooh,” he moaned halfway through his orgasm and all the air seemed to leave him in a rush as his hips kept jerking up into Tony's fist, milking him for all he was worth –

And then he went limp, slumping down in his bonds and his head hanging low as he caught his breath, eyes half-lidded and staring unseeingly at nothing. Tony only took his hand off Bucky's cock when he made a noise of discomfort, wiping it on the bench before he reached up to pet Bucky's hair.

“Hey. You okay?”

Bucky made a small noise and Tony took that as an agreement as he climbed back up onto the bench so he could untie Bucky from the ceiling. As soon as the knots fell away Bucky dropped sideways, curling up on the bench with a tired groan. Tony chuckled, grabbing the scissors from the side table so he could cut through the ribbon binding the corset piercings together and Bucky moaned as the tension in his back was abruptly released, all but melting into the bench.

“You okay there, cowboy?”

“So good,” Bucky slurred and Tony put the scissors off to the side before he lay down next to Bucky. It was a bit of a balance act – the bench wasn't really big enough for two people – but he solved the problem by pulling Bucky on top of him until he could wrap him up tightly in his arms and tangle their legs together.

They lay there in silence for a long moment as Tony stroked Bucky's hair until Tony accidentally brushed against one of the piercings in Bucky's neck, making him gasp.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled, looking down to inspect it and humming in surprise. “Huh. That looks like it's healed already.” Bucky grumbled incoherently and Tony chuckled, rubbing his shoulder. “You want me to take them out?”

Bucky shook his head, burrowing further into Tony's chest.

“Tomorrow,” he muttered, sounding half asleep already. Tony sighed, resigning himself to another night that would make his joints scream in the morning. But keeping in mind that it would allow him to wake up to Bucky's face...

Tony smiled, motioning for DUM-E to get him a blanket. Yeah. It would be more than worth it.


End file.
